The Tails Devil Chao Deflatastory
by Chaolin Chako
Summary: Tails goes on a wacky adventure where he meets The Devil Chao, some wacky birds and more. Sonic is owend by Sega and Odie is owned by Jim Davis and Paws. Story written by me and my friend, Dullard Chao.


The Tails Vampire Bat-Devil Chao- Deflatastory One day somebody said to Sonic and Tails that they would give them $100 for each golf ball they collected on the golf course. Sonic and Tails had $ in their eyes. Sonic: Let's split up!  
Tails: Okay!  
Little did they know that the high reward was because the place was cursed.  
While, Sonic was exploring the dark golf forest, Tails was wandering around the great haunted golf desert. While Tails was looking for golf balls, a vampire bat dropped out of the sky and bit Tails on the neck and sucked all the blood out of him, except for the blood in his head. So, Tails lay there on the ground. He yelled and yelled and yelled for help. Then, he saw headlights in the distance. Then a vehicle pulled up with "Sparrow Medics" in gold letters on the side. It looked like a "U-Haul" truck that was painted yellow. Tails could almost see the word "U-Haul" on the side of the truck right underneath "Sparrow Medics". Tails was a little suspicious, but the Sparrow Medics might have looked that way, because Tails had never seen them. Besides, he couldn't get up and run because he didn't have any blood in him, except for his head. Then, a Sparrow Medic came out of the back of the truck. The Sparrow Medic looked like a cross between a bird, a paramedic, and a surgeon. Again, it looked fishy, but again, he had never seen a Sparrow Medic before. The Sparrow Medic rolled Tails up like a piece of paper so just his head was sticking out, and THREW him into the truck. Tails' head now had a huge bump on it from hitting the truck. The Sparrow Medic inside was DEFINETLY not a Sparrow Medic. He looked just like the other one, but he had teensy horns sticking out of his head.  
Sparrow Medic with horns: )  
Of course, Tails couldn't run, so he just lay there, terrified.  
Sparrow medic with horns: Time for your transfusion!  
Then, he took the transfusion hose and stuck it in the hole in Tails' neck. Slowly, Tails inflated like a balloon. Then, The Sparrow Medic threw Tails out of the truck and drove off. Tails tried to get up, but somehow he couldn't. Then he noticed little prickles popping up and going back and popping up again on his skin. They had little horns sticking out.  
Tails thinking: Devil Chao, that blood is Devil Chao blood.  
Then, the vampire bat that deflated him came along. It sucked all the Devil Chao blood out of Tails, then exploded.  
Just when Tails thought all hopes were lost, none other than Chaolin Chako himself came! Tails: Chaolin! I need help, I want the REAL Sparrow Medics to give me a transfusion, and the main and teeny assistants Devil Chao killed. Chaolin: I have to do something else, but I CAN get the real Sparrow Medics to come.  
Then, Chaolin flew off. Tails lay there for what seemed like hours before a helicopter came. It said "Sparrow Medics" on the side. It landed. The REAL Sparrow Medics stepped out. There were three. There were two males and one female.  
Female one: Hi kid. The name's Squawk.  
Then she pointed to one of the males.  
Squawk: This one's Awk. He's my brother.  
She pointed to the last one.  
Chirp: And this is Hawk. He's not related. Remember this, I'm the only female, Hawk's the only one that's not related, and Awk's the only one who Can't even imagine what being scared or grossed out is. 'Nuff said, let's get going.  
But at that second, a squirrel jumped into the helicopter. It had wickedly curved horns and blood-dripping 3-inch fangs. Squawk threw Tails in the back of the helicopter. Before she and the other Sparrow Medics could get into the helicopter, the squirrel took off. The Sparrow Medics followed them. They sped through the sky, and Tails head, it was a bumpin'. The squirrel made a sharp turn and the Sparrow Medics lost it. Tails: Rats!  
Then it started to land on a tall Building. Tails hoped it was a hospital. It was! The Sparrow Medics came and carried him out and down to the entrance, then left. Next, a Nurse Cluck came out. She was holding a giant syringe. Then Tails noticed two things. The Nurse Cluck was THE Devil Chao. The other thing was that in the syringe were all the teeny assistants. Devil Chao/Nurse Cluck: Time for your shot! Then, one of the Devil Chao assistants Popped out of the needle. Devil Chao/Nurse Cluck Got upset and kicked REALLY hard. It bonked Tails on the noggin. He went flying. He landed right in front of the opreratory room. Then, Odie came. Odie started to smack Tails with his tongue. Tails started to get nearer and nearer to the operatory room. Then, Odie smacked him real hard. Then, Tails flew through the first doors to the operatory room, but not the second. Odie was nowhere in sight. After that, Odie came out of the second doors. But Odie was dressed in a surgeon outfit. He was Doctor Odie!  
Dr. Odie: Time for the operation!  
Tails: You mean transfusion.  
Dr. Odie: No, I mean a frontal lobotomy.  
Tails: I think you are mistaken.  
Dr. Odie: You are a tag-along idiot. You agree with everything Sonic says and do whatever he does or would do. You are nothing more than his shadow. That is about to change.  
Tails: gulp.  
Then there was a crack and pieces of the window were flying everywhere. There, standing near the shattered window were Awk, Squawk, and Hawk. Awk: Get out, you stupid mutt! Dr. Odie backed off looking furious. Hawk: Hey, Clucks!  
Two real Clucks walked in. They held Tails still while Awk made a hole in Tails' arm. The pain was horrible! Then Squawk stuck the transfusion hose in his poor arm. He inflated like a pool float. Tails: wooooooaaaaaahhhhhh.  
Squawk: Awk put a cork in it!  
Tails thinking: Awk isn't even talking! How can he do that?  
Then, Awk stuck a cork in Tails' arm so the blood couldn't leak out. Hawk put Tails in a wheelchair.  
Dr.Odie: Now you're finished! I'll cut your head off with my saw! Tails sped off in his wheelchair, but Dr. Odie was faster. While he ran, he slipped on his own drool and slipped down the hall opposite of Tails. It looked like a bowling alley! Dr. Odie was the bowling ball and the staff were the pins! As funny as it was, Tails couldn't stay to watch, he had to escape. He got in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the basement.  
Tails thinking: I'll sneak out from the basement and fly to a better hospital. Then I'll find Sonic and everything will be back to normal! Then- OUCH! OUCH OUCH The elevator started moving. At every floor Tails flew up and bonked his head on the ceiling of the elevator. After about 30 floors Tails arrived at the basement. When the doors opened, Tails sped out. He headed left to the first exit. Before he got to the exit, Huge metal teeth snapped closed in front of him! He sped even faster right to the other exit. Just before he got there, the metal teeth snapped closed.  
Tails thinking: That was a close one! I almost got sliced in half! The only way out now is to get out the normal exit.  
Tails got back into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the main floor, but the doors wouldn't close. Tails went to push the close door button, but it was too high to reach. He couldn't get out of the wheelchair because he was locked in and the Sparrow Medics had the key. Then he saw a pencil on the ground. He picked it up and used it to push the door close button.  
Tails thinking: Now I just need to get out. The elevator went up to the main floor and Tails got out. There was nobody blocking the door so Tails went on to the door when Dr. Odie jumped out. But even worse, it wasn't Dr. Odie. It was Devil Chao controlling Dr. Odie. He had great big horns coming out from his head and was giving Tails an evil grin. Tails Thinking: Uh-oh. I better haul butt.  
Tails sped for the exit, but Dr. Odie/ Devil Chao grabbed the wheelchair Tails was in.  
Tails: I just need to get some fresh air... please excuse me.  
It was a poor attempt, but it was all Tails could do.  
Dr. Odie/Devil Chao: I'm sorry, but our policy says that you can't leave until you pay the bill.  
Then he smiled that Devil Chao evil grin. He pulled out the cork in Tails' arm, which was a mistake. All the blood in Tails' arm gushed out at Dr. Odie/ Devil Chao knocking him out cold. Tails heard scuffling of wings. In the doorway were Awk, Squawk, and Hawk! They picked Tails up and flew away holding him.  
The sky was beautiful that day! Just a few nice, fluffy non-rain clouds that they soared right through! Between the fact Tails was higher than he could ever fly and the beautiful day it seemed everything was flawless.  
Awk: Wow, look at this! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?  
Then, his jinxed question was answered. A HUGE rain cloud floated overhead.  
Tails, Squawk, and Hawk together: YOU HAD TO SAY IT, DIDN'T YOU!  
There was no time to fight because at that moment, wind started raging and giant icicles started to fall, not to mention a tornado and a blizzard with thunder and lightning.  
Sqawk: Let's get going! Flap harder! Harder!  
The icicles were dangerously near, the winds were trying to blow them into the tornado, and the lightning got as close as a nanometer. Tails: Just let me go! It's no use! Save yourselves! Besides, I don't want to go for anymore pain!  
Awk, Squawk, and Hawk: We would have let go of you when this thing started, but we have to save you or die! It's so annoying.  
Right that second, an icicle came and hit all three sparrows, breaking their grip holding Tails. They had to break into a dive and glided to the ground. Tails fell until he landed on a cloud.  
Tails Thinking: This sure is a nice cloud I landed on! Wait! Clouds are made of water vapor! They can't be solid! Wait, this is too soft to be solid! But how.  
His question was immediately answered because at that moment a glowing gold pink light shined and faded to reveal Angel Chao! Angel Chao put a shining light on him and he started to float in the air! Everything around him was glowing and he didn't have a single problem. There wasn't one minor flaw in the whole universe! He was running with Sonic. The wind flew by, blowing his fur back. They were in a beautiful forest. Tails smelled the pine trees. They came to a clearing. Tails saw a bright light. They jumped into it. Light was shining all around them. The world seemed to be made of light! The light faded. He was Super Tails speeding along with Super Sonic! They were soaring across the sky. There wasn't a sound but the wind rushing by. They started heading upward into space! They were heading towards a light! They reached it! The light got brighter and brighter! The brightness shined into a landscape. It was just grass as far as the eye could see. Tails was looking towards the horizon. It was twilight. Sonic was running next to him. They were collecting rings. The horizon got nearer and nearer. The light started shining! They were in the sunset! Color was all around them! After the light faded, it was midnight and Sonic and him were looking up at the stars and the full moon while a warm breeze blew by! The smell of something, Angel Chao! The perfumey Angel Chao smell floated by! There was the sound of crickets! There wasn't a single cloud in the sky! Suddenly, everything around Tails lit up and before he knew it, he was lying on the ground with Angel Chao standing on his chest shaking him.  
Tails: Sonic.  
Angel Chao: Wake up! I'll leave you in front of this hospital! I have to go now!  
With that, she disappeared in a flash of light. The doors opened and a porcupine stepped out. The porcupine was a light bluish green, the color of his gloves. He looked a lot like Sonic or Knuckles or Amy or something. He had 6 sharp spikes poking out of his head in all directions. There were also 4 spikes for his tail and 3 on his back. He was wearing a white outfit with all his spikes poking out. He was also wearing a strange medallion around his neck. Tails tried to find out what the picture on the medallion was, but it was just beyond his vision.  
Porcupine: I'm Dr. Tonic the porcupine. Please come through the door.  
Dr. Tonic grabbed a handful of Tails and dragged him to the operatory room and put on a surgeon outfit. Then some Clucks came in to the room. Tails looked at Dr. Tonic and noticed tiny horns sticking out of his head but either it might have been small spikes or Tails wasn't seeing things right after everything that happened. The Clucks took a transfusion hose and inflated him like a pool float. The Clucks then took out a giant paper stapler and stapled him up painfully. Tails scooted closer to Dr. Tonic to look at his medallion. It then came off its string and hit Tails in the eye. Tails grabbed it and looked at it. With horror, he realized that there was a Devil Chao on it! He let go of the medallion, which clattered loudly on the floor. He flew out the window to the nearest hospital.  
When he got inside, he looked to see if there were any Clucks. He saw 3 cats, 2 dogs, 4 wolves, 2 tigers, 1 cougar, 3 raccoons, and even a fox! They had medical staples and not paper staplers and scalpels and not saws. Finally, he had made it!  
. Three weeks later Sonic walked into the room.  
Sonic: Hey, buddy!  
He sat down next to Tails on the bed. Sonic: You're safe now Tails. Devil Chao can't get you now.  
He patted Tails on the head. It was nice to be touched but not bonked on the head. After a while he walked out of the room. Tails noticed on the back of Sonic's head there were two long Devil Chao horns!  
To be continued in part II 


End file.
